Demon Brothers
by night flame miko
Summary: What if Sarutobi had never ordered that Naruto not be told he was a Jinchuuriki? How could his life have changed? Circumstantces force a young Naruto to go live in the Village of Sand, where he meets Gaara, another Jinchuuiki. ON HIATUS.


**Demon Brothers**

--

_An: I can't seem to stop writing new fan fics sighs. Well here is the beginning of another one. Hope you enjoy :D_

_--_

**Chapter One: Monster (AKA Jinchuuriki)**

Naruto stood before the Hokage, his head bowed, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He flinched slightly when the Hokage's age worn voice spoke to him,

"Are you telling me, Naruto, that you have absolutely no recollection of how you…for lack of a better word, annihilated 5 jounin?"

The eight year old shook his head, fighting tears. He didn't remember how it happened, he was running away (something he had become very good at despite his age) from the jounin when one of them had gone a step further than all his previous assailants, the man threw a kunai at Naruto. All Naruto remembered from that point was stumbling at the impact, his mind going hazy with pain and latent rage, then a deep whisper echoing in his head. Everything went black and when he 'woke up' he was surrounded by blood and body parts.

Sarutobi sighed, wondering for the millionth time if he should have made the order of Naruto being a Jinchuuriki to be kept silent, would Naruto be attacked as continuously as he was if he had? He had had a difficult decision, but he knew that there _were_ other Jinchuuriki out there, so why should Konoha keep the news about theirs silent? It had cost Naruto, the villagers despised him for holding the Kyuubi, and their children feared him, called him 'monster' and threw things at him. Sarutobi was actually surprised that Naruto hadn't called upon the Kyuubi's power before this. He knew what happened to Naruto today, but the fact that Naruto didn't worried him. Sighing, he laced his fingers and regarded the boy. He now had another difficult decision. If Naruto stayed in this village who knew what dangers would await him, but Sarutobi had heard of how the Suna Village had purposefully made their own Jinchuuriki, perhaps they would like another? Surely the people of the sand would be more accepting of Naruto considering they had a Jinchuuriki child made on purpose? Coming to a decision he spoke once more,

"Naruto, it is becoming too dangerous for you to stay here," Naruto felt fear rushing through him, were they throwing him out? Raising his head he stared at the Hokage with wide eyes, Sarutobi saw his look and hastily continued, "Hear me out Naruto. There is a village called Suna, it is in the desert, I have heard their people may be more accepting of you despite your being a Jinchuuriki. I am going to send you there, you may be safer there, but ultimately the choice is yours. Do you wish to go to Suna?"

Cocking his head to the side Naruto regarded the Hokage with too-old eyes. He had been forced to grow up young so he could survive against his own people. They constantly attacked him for holding the Kyuubi within him, could they not see that it wasn't his choice? That he wasn't the prisoner but the jailer? He was constantly called all sorts of names; he had to eat scraps and spoiled food/drink just to survive in day to day situations. He had no one who cared for him, he had no doubt in his young mind that if he were to suddenly disappear never to return, the villagers would celebrate the day and on that day for years to come there would probably be a festival held in memory of the day the 'Kyuubi' disappeared. His mind made up Naruto nodded his head, his voice quiet as he asked the Hokage, the one person he could almost call friend,

"When do I leave Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi let a small grim smile cross his weathered face. Perhaps this would be for the better, perhaps this way Naruto would have a better life.

"I have to send a message to the Suna Kazekage but if you pack your things, I should have a reply within a day. You may go."

Nodding his head Naruto ran to the door, wrenching it open he was out of the office and down the hall in a flash, Sarutobi chuckled at what he thought was childish excitement. Naruto knew better though, if he did anything but run to his apartment then he would never make it home, he would always take what ever side roads, roofs etc. he could use to make it to safety with little to no harm, if he was lucky. He was soon jumping through his window, breathing deeply he let a wide grin spread across his face. Would the other village really be different? Could he even, maybe, if he tried, make…friends? The idea made his blood race and he practically flew around his small inconspicuous apartment as he packed up his meagre possessions.

--

Naruto was once again in an office. But this time he was in the office of the Kazekage of the Sand Village. His eyes tracing patterns on the floor he listened intently as the man across from him told him what he could and could not do. Already Naruto didn't like this man. There was something about him that told Naruto that he was a hateful person, he already didn't like Naruto and Naruto had no doubt that this man searched only for power, not for the welfare of his people, like Sarutobi-sama did for Konoha.

"-That is all, you may go." As Naruto turned around he took a step towards the door, wondering if he had gotten his hopes up about this village for nothing, when the Kazekage spoke up once more, having apparently forgotten something, "Oh, and Jinchuuriki." Naruto looked over his shoulder at him, "There is a child your age; he has deep red hair and is quite short. Avoid him. He is dangerous, and will kill you without a second thought. Understand?" Eyes wide, Naruto nodded. What kind of child could be so strong? Stepping to the door he turned the handle and walked out, carefully closing it behind him.

--

Walking through the village, sand whipping around him in the strong breeze, Naruto realised he was right. He had gotten his hopes up about this village for nothing. He could already see it in the people he passed, their eyes narrowed in hate and anger, whispers of "Jinchuuriki" and "monster" followed him down the street. But unlike Konoha, no one acted on it. Rocks weren't thrown; he wasn't chased down the streets. The fear in their eyes betrayed them, and with a start Naruto realised that in some ways this village _was_ better, because for once he wasn't being attacked for what he couldn't control, he could live with the eyes and the whispers, as long as he wasn't tracked down and beaten. So with a wide smile that for once wasn't faked, he turned down an alleyway and continued walking. He was exploring the village, learning all the back passages, because despite his age he wasn't ignorant, you can survive anything if you simply knew the ways to run to safety.

It was much later that Naruto finally came to a stop. There was a large square in front of him, like the rest of the village it was covered in sand. Some Suna teenagers were playing ball in the centre of it, kicking it from one to the other. Watching them, Naruto sat down. His eyes tracked the ball as it was passed from one to the other with pretty good skill and speed; one of the boys got the ball and raced through the other children, his team-mates yelling their encouragement. Dragging his foot back the kid kicked the ball as hard as possible into the goal, yelling "score!" and punching a fist in the air. He was distracted though as the ball bounced off the back of the goal and ricocheting off a wall landed on top of 4 story roof, coming to a stop next to the edge of the flat roof.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and watched as the other children complained, asking each other how they were going to get it considering they hadn't learnt the wall-climbing technique yet. Then to everyone's amazement (especially Naruto's), some sand formed under the ball and raising it, it was lowered all the way down and into the arms of a small red-haired child. Immediately Naruto recognised him as the one the Kazekage warned him about. His throat going dry he watched as the kid regarded the ball before looking at the children. One of them said in a hesitant, scared voice, "It's Gaara." They were all snapped out of their stupor though when another of them yelled,

"Run!" Even as 'Gaara' held out the ball to them, having obviously gotten it down for them.

They all turned and fled, Naruto watched as they all started running, looking at the red-haired kid he saw Gaara's wide, confused eyes. The boy dropped the ball and held out a hand saying anxiously,

"Wait! Don't leave me alone, please! D-don't leave me alone."

Sand shot from him and wrapped around the fleeing teenagers. Most screamed in terror as they fell and were dragged back, scratching at the sand, trying to get away. One of them turned and seeing Gaara almost right above him held up an arm shouting wildly,

"Leave us alone monster! Don't kill us!"

Standing from his spot Naruto saw Gaara's eyes widen with pain and confusion, before anger obviously took over. What he said next was too quiet for Naruto to hear, but as he watched; a wall of sand rose behind Gaara and launched towards the kid who had called him 'monster', Naruto couldn't help but watch with grim satisfaction, he knew what it was like to be called names and have people run away from you. Then to both his and the red-heads surprise, a man leapt in front of the sand. Gaara obviously knew the man as he didn't attack again. As Naruto watched the man said something to Gaara, an obvious reprisal, and picking up two of the most hurt children he got the others to walk after him as he left Gaara standing there, looking dejectedly at the ball and clutching a teddy to him.

Hesitantly taking a step forward the Kazekage's warning replayed in Naruto's mind before he forcefully shoved it away. This boy had obviously been trying to help the others before they ran from him; maybe he wasn't as bad as the Kazekage thought? Stuffing his hands in his pockets he walked determinedly forward. Gaara noticed him and his eyes widened as Naruto smiled at him and came to a stop a few feet from him. Gaara watched wide eyed before turning his gaze to the ground.

"Aren't you going to run from the 'monster' too?"

Naruto grinned and putting his hands behind his head he looked up and regarded the clear, blue sky before saying.

"What are you kidding? You're no more a monster than I am. I was wondering if you wanted to play ball with me."

Gaara's head jerked up and his hands trembled slight, Naruto could vaguely see tears forming in his eyes as he mutely nodded his head. His grin widening Naruto let out a short laugh before walking over and picking up the ball.

"Good. Now let me introduce myself, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

Smiling slightly Gaara said, hesitantly,

"I'm Gaara Sabaku…" His eyes hardened and he said in a dark voice, as if he had no choice, "Jinchuuriki of Suna." Naruto's eyes widened and Gaara looked at him, clearly waiting for him to run or yell or something, he was completely taken aback when Naruto grinned and ruffled his red hair.

"Let me rephrase myself. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuuriki of Konoha." Gaara dropped his teddy bear, he was so surprised. Naruto smiled and started to absently toss the ball in the air. "I can't believe I've met another Jinchuuriki. Which demon do you hold?" Gaara still seemed in slight shock so Naruto said conversationally, "I've got the Kyuubi myself, you know, the nine tailed fox demon." Pulling himself out of his speechless state, Gaara grinned slightly and knocked the ball out of Naruto's hands before tossing it up and down himself.

"I hold Shukaku, the one tailed Racoon demon."

Reaching out Naruto tried to knock the ball away but Gaara was too fast, grabbing the ball he hid it behind his back, absently using his sand to move his teddy to safety. Naruto noticed and asked, awe shining in his young eyes,

"You can control sand right? How do you do that?" Gaara threw the ball up and looking at Naruto he caught the ball with his sand, clearly wondering if he did something too weird Naruto would leave, but Naruto merely grinned and said, "Not really fair, I can't control sand, you're always going to beat me at ball toss." Gaara grinned before dropping the ball on Naruto's head. Nodding slightly Gaara swirled some sand around him and Naruto,

"I can control sand. It comes from having Shukaku in me. I can't get hurt either, the sand protects me. Don't you have something from the Kyuubi?"

Scratching his head Naruto picked up the ball and backing up he tossed it to Gaara who caught it and promptly tossed it back, setting up a rhythm Naruto thought hard before finally shaking his head, "Naah, I didn't get nothing from the damn fox, 'cept these whisker scar things on my cheeks." Looking at Gaara he grinned, "I see you got the mask from the racoon." At Gaara's confused look he explained, "Those black marks around your eyes, I reckon you can always tell who's a Jinchuuriki cause we have some physical marky things to represent our demons."

Gaara smiled slightly before catching the ball, looking at Naruto his eyes lowered, Naruto waited patiently. So far he liked Gaara, but he was still wary, surely the Kazekage had had a reason for warning him? Gaara looked up, hope shining in his eyes.

"Do you want to come to my house Naruto-san? We can play there if you want…"

Immediately a wide grin spread across Naruto's face, punching a fist into the air he exclaimed loudly, "Hell yeah! I've never been to a friend's house before. Let's go Ra-kun." Running forward he grabbed Gaara's hand and promptly started dragging the boy down a random street. Gaara ran, using his sand to grab the ball and his teddy he tried to keep up, confused by what Naruto had called him.

"Naruto why did you call me Ra-kun? My name is Gaara."

Looking over his shoulder Naruto kept running, grinning at his first friend,

"It's a nickname dumbo. You know, where you shorten a friend's name? I took Ra from Gaara. Haha, it suits you, cause you got the racoon and your nicknames Ra-kun." Grasping the logic, and inwardly excited that someone actually called him friend, even gave him a nickname! Gaara thought hard and then said,

"So I could call you…Ru-kun?"

Stopping Naruto scrunched up his face as he thought and then grinning he ruffled the short kids hair, saying loudly,

"Yeah, we are now the RaRu Duo, the strongest Jinchuuriki ever!" Shaking his head at Naruto's excitement, Gaara grinned, his grin widening into a smile as Naruto scratched his head and sheepishly asked, "By the way Ra-kun, where _is_ you house?"

This time taking Naruto's hand Gaara led him back down the street, both the boys, for once, oblivious to the stares and whispers. Most frowned or angrily muttered when they saw the two 'monsters' talking to each other. One even headed out to tell the Kazekage that their fears that the two Jinchuuriki would join together were coming true within a _day_ of the second's arrival! But the two were oblivious to all this, conscious only of their conversation and the happiness shared between them that the outgoing Naruto and the shy Gaara had finally found friends, even if it was only in each other.

And so the legend of the Demon Brother's was born, both their names one day to become as famous as the Fourth Hokage of Konoha.

--

An: Here it is people. I'm not sure whether to continue it though. It's just an idea I've had. If you think its good enough, please tell me. Hope you enjoyed this so far though :D

-night flame miko


End file.
